


This Could've Been Awkward

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'The woman was at a loss for words as she gave up trying to pretend that she didn't see what was before her.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could've Been Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fifteen of [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> ^_^ Credit for this idea goes to my friend Moogle.

"You called for me?" Thirteen asked, opening Cuddy's door part way and sticking her head in.

Without looking up from the paperwork strewn about her desk, Cuddy waved her hand, motioning the other woman in. "Yeah, I just need you for a moment," the dark haired woman said.

Thirteen stepped in, the hallway bustling with life behind her as she closed the door and came to stand in front of Cuddy's desk. Resting her fingertips on the corner of the wooden desk, Thirteen looked down at the other woman in silence.

"House?" Cuddy questioned, setting her pen down and finally looking up.

"Wilson and him went home twenty minutes ago."

Smiling, Cuddy pushed away from the desk and motioned the other woman to her with a finger. Thirteen didn't need coaxing as she was already moving toward the other woman, flipping her lab coat backward away from her hips as she sat on Cuddy's lap and devoured the woman's mouth with hers. There was no fun in working at the same place together, seeing each for a few moments or seconds here and there throughout the day and being exceedingly sexually frustrated by the end of the day from being unable to touch. Saving face to keep their relationship hidden, especially from House, was taxing on a person's willpower.

"Missed you," Thirteen murmured against Cuddy's lips as olive fingers undid her blouse, exposing white lace to the older woman.

"Missed you too." Cuddy's mouth was sliding down an exposed throat and cupping the weight of the other woman's breasts. "Missed you a lot. Today has been hell."

Weaving her hands through black hair, Thirteen bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "What time do you get off?"

"Not soon enough." Cuddy tugged one of the cups of Thirteen's bra up over a breast and licked the nipple teasingly. "I still have another four hours of my shift."

Teeth bit at flesh, making Thirteen gasp and groan in frustration as she realized what Cuddy's words meant. "You're going to wind me up and then send me home, aren't you?"

The dark haired woman only offered her a smirk beneath twinkling blue eyes in answer before taking Thirteen's nipple in her mouth. The younger woman thought about protesting, hating the perverbal 'blue balls' Cuddy seemed to enjoy leaving her with, but warm fingers were sliding up her thighs and under her skirt. She stared in astonishment at the other woman as the fingers traced the outline of her panties from ass to hip, palms pressing against exposed thighs as the fingers traced up and between them.

This was certainly a first, Thirteen mused as Cuddy pressed against her clit through the fabric of her panties. She definitely was not going to complain as Cuddy's thumb began rubbing her clit through the fabric; the friction and Cuddy's tongue on her skin making her shudder and grab on to the older woman's shoulders for support. Closing her eyes reluctantly, Thirteen leaned back some as Cuddy's thumb relentlessly rubbed her clit. Looking down at her girlfriend, Thirteen found blue eyes peeking up at her.

"Lisa..." Thirteen whispered the other woman's name and threw her head back as the other woman pinched her clit through the panties and dragged her fingers against it. Tensing, Thirteen dug her fingers into Cuddy's shoulders and let out a breathless cry as she came. She leaned forward and captured the other woman's lips with her own, kissing her as her own body twitched and trembled; the fabric of her panties against her clit made her almost jump with each movement she made.

Then the unforeseen occurred.

A knock at the door quickly followed it being open and Cameron entering the room with her head down, reading a chart in her hand. Thirteen had only enough time to fix her bra and fumble a button of her blouse closed before Cameron looked up.

"Cuddy, I nee... Whoa!" Cameron looked down, thought about walking back out of the room but she could not unsee Thirteen wrapped up with Cuddy on the latter's chair with cheeks flushed and lips swollen. "Holy fuck. I-I..."

The woman was at a loss for words as she gave up trying to pretend that she didn't see what was before her. Thirteen quickly stood, facing away from Cameron as she redid the buttons of her shirt and Cuddy fixed her own clothes and hair. Cuddy tried to explain, but all her words she tried felt empty and useless. Finally Thirteen took pity on her girlfriend and turned to the other woman, buttoning the last button of her blouse.

"Look, you weren't meant to see that and you cannot tell House about this, lest we never hear the end of it," Thirteen said, wiping the corner of her mouth to make sure her lipstick wasn't smeared too bad.

"You? And her?" Cameron looked from one woman to the other with wide eyes. She really wasn't sure what to say to all of this but telling wasn't really at the top of her list.

"Hey, can you keep it a secret or not?"

Shaking her head almost dumbly, Cameron gave Thirteen the best bit of smile she could muster as her brain tried to reboot itself. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." Narrow eyes, to her boss, Cameron asked, "You're not giving her a pay raise though, are you?"

"Of course not!" Cuddy said índignantly, truly offended by the question. "We're in a serious relationship."

"That you don't want House to know about?"

Thirteen narrowed her eyes. "Seriously? Do you know the hell he would give us?"

Nodding in realization, Cameron thought about how funny this situation actually was in a warped way but she held back her humor as she said, "Reasonable point taken. I won't tell."

"Thank you," Cuddy said, looking relieved and embarrassed for slipping up like she did.

"I'll see you home," Thirteen said to the older woman as she went to the door where Cameron had sidestepped out of the way.

"Okay. See you in a few hours, Remy," Cuddy smiled. When Thirteen left, leaving an awkward Cameron and Cuddy alone, the black haired woman held out her hand for the chart in the other woman's hand. "Right, let's hope this doesn't effect anything between us. What were you going to ask when you came in?"

Back to business as usual.

**-End-**


End file.
